(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech recognition apparatus and method. Particularly, the present invention relates to speech recognition using an HSR (human speech recognition) method.
The present invention is supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2006-S-036-02, Development of large vocabulary/interactive distributed/embedded VUI for new growth engine industries].
(b) Description of the Related Art
Speech recognition is a technology used for a computer to align acoustic speech signals as text. That is, the speech recognition means that a speech signal obtained through a microphone or a telephone is converted into a word, a set of words, or a sentence. The resulting value obtained through the speech recognition may be used in an application field, such as for a command, control, data input, or document preparation with respect to a machine, and as an input value at the time of a language process in a field for speech understanding.
Various research has been performed on a method of making a speech recognition result substantially the same as an actually recognized word at the time of speech recognition, and a method of improving a speech recognition speed to enable speech recognition in real time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.